


Something Special

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Severus has opinions about Valentine's Day...





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Snape approached Hermione, eyeing his wife sternly.

“Valentine’s Day,” he said, “is commercial madness.”

Hermione blinked at him. “It does get crazy some years,” she agreed.

Snape went on. “A pathetic excuse for no-holds barred sentiment,” he growled.

“No argument there,” Hermione nodded.

“However,” he murmured (bringing out a red rose from behind him), “that is no excuse for me not to treat my wife nicely on Valentine’s Day.”

“Very wise of you,” Hermione smiled at him.

FINIS


End file.
